1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plumbing tools, and more specifically to a plunger and an evaporative base.
2. Description of Related Art
Toilet plungers have existed in various forms since the advent of indoor plumbing and modern day water closets (toilets). It is difficult to determine the date and inventor of the first toilet plunger. Toilet plungers work on a principle similar to that of the suction cup, an invention of the 1850's that paralleled the proliferation of synthetic rubber. A toilet plunger is an extremely useful tool that has saved countless hours of frustration, labor, and potentially damaging and disgusting situations. Over the years, toilet plungers have evolved into two general forms, those with a generally flat suction cup base and those with a protruding funnel shape originating from the suction cup base. While toilet plungers are used primarily for removing blockage in a sewage pipe, over the years there have been other note worthy applications including that by early jazz musicians to modify the sound of wind instruments such as trumpets and trombones. Such uses, however, while unconventional, require that the plunger be clean and dry.
After using a plunger for it's intended purpose, it is important for overall cleanliness and hygiene to ensure that the plunger is not only clean, but that it dries thoroughly to prevent the growth of bacteria and other such undesirable organisms such as mold and mildew. This is particularly important in the underside of the plunger bell or suction cup, where moisture and dirt are often retained. Often one will put the recently used plunger in the shower or sink until it dries. This is inconvenient, and is a detriment to the use of the shower or sink. There have been attempts at creating a plunger caddy or holder that sits on the floor and retains the plunger so that water does not drain from the plunger onto the floor. While the goal of such holders is beneficial, the plunger and related holder will still retain water, creating an unclean situation.
What is needed is a plunger and base that retains the plunger, prevents plunger water from draining onto the floor, and promotes evaporation and airflow between the plunger and the base.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a plunger and base where the plunger sits slightly above the base to promote evaporation of residual water. It is another object of the present invention to provide a plunger and base where there is a small gap between the plunger bell and the base to promote evaporation and airflow. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a plunger and base were there are drainage features on the base to promote removal and evaporation of residual water.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.